Breaking The Rules
by Twi-kun
Summary: Demyx dies... Luxord wants him back. A story mostly taking place in the Underworld with Hades. Turned into a Multichapter.


Demyx fell to his knees. He stared at the Keyblade wielder. He shook his head in fear, his eyes wide. "Noooo!" he exclaimed, his hands shot to his temples and he disappeared in a black mess.

Sora looked back at Donald and Goofy. For some reason… he felt sad. There was something different about that Nobody. Something to admire.

Demyx collapsed into the Underworld. He looked up, seeing a tall, blue figure with flaming blue hair. He sighed and looked down again, rising to his hands and knees, then gently pushing up to recline on his knees. "Where am I?"

The figure laughed maliciously. "The Underworld, kiddo."

He looked up again, facing the yellow eyes in the darkened room. "Eh… the Underwhat?"

"Ugh, no wonder you got beaten by Sora."

"You know Sora!" Demyx asked in shock. "How? Did you lose to him to? Is that why you're here as well?"

Enraged, the blue flames and skin became red. The room became slightly brighter. And Demyx smiled. "Oh, it's just you, Hades. Couldn't see for a second. So… if I am in here, I can get back out, right? Like last time. Right?"

"Hmph, this time it's different, kiddo."

Demyx growled. "Don't call me kiddo! It's Demyx!" he pouted as he finished his outburst.

"Right. Demyx," Hades said with disgust. "This time, it's different. You were sent here after your death."

"Death? I can't be dead! I… can't be dead… can I? I'm alive! I'm talking! Let me out of here, Hades!"

"Why? So you can mess up again?"

"No. This time, I won't fight. I'll just… I'll just…"

"No can do, kiddo."

Demyx snarled at being called that. He rose to his feet and tried to summon his sitar. It wouldn't come. He tried again. Nothing. "Wha- Why can't I? It won't come… Dammit! Hades, let me out now. It isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to get a laugh, Demyx."

"Hades," a familiar voice said.

Demyx's ears perked up at the voice. He looked around, but saw nobody. Hades stepped aside and let the Nobody see the owner of the voice.

"I've come to claim Demyx and take him back to the land of the living."

Demyx smiled. "I knew it! I can go back!"

"Not so fast, Demyx. This man has no clue what he is talking about. Do you?"

The cloaked member of Organization XIII remained silent. After a moment of nothing, he shook his masked head. Demyx looked worried. "What? Wait, why not? Why can't I go back?"

"The rules say so kiddie."

"For the last time-" Demyx began in anger.

He stopped as the other Member removed his hood. "Luxord?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, utterly confused now. He watched intently as Luxord began talking to Hades, trying to strike a deal.

"Give him back, and I'll bring you the Keyblade wielder."

"You can win against that brat?"

"I'm a gambler, Hades. I do what I have to to win. Deal?"

"Not until you bring me the boy."

Luxord looked at Demyx, wanting more than anything to bring him back to the Overworld. Too take him back The World That Never Was.

"I'll…" he faced the ruler of the Underworld. "I'll sacrifice myself."

"No! You still have a chance, Luxord! Don't do it," Demyx pleaded.

Hades looked deep in thought. "You really want this kid to live, eh?"

Luxord looked down. "Yes."

"Why? I don't get it…"

Hades glared at this outburst. "Can it, we're discussing your future." He stopped looking at Demyx and turned to face Luxord again. "Say, how'd you get down here in the first place?"

"Same way Demyx did the first time," he replied shortly. "Now give me back the boy."

Demyx pouted at being called a boy again, but didn't protest this time.

"Hmm…" Hades was thinking hard now. He knew there had to be something wrong here. The two were Nobody's. How could they care what the hell happened to each other? As far as he'd been told, they didn't have hearts. "Amazing…" he murmured to himself.

Demyx looked puzzled, worrying for his upcoming eternity.

"So… what would you say, if I gave you, Demyx, the opportunity to live again?"

The blonde smiled broadly. "You mean it?"

"Under one condition. You two bring me Sora. Kill him as he killed you, kiddo."

Demyx was too happy to complain about the last word. He leapt for joy and ran over to Luxord, his new savior. "Oh, Luxord!" he exclaimed, hugging the man.

"What's the catch? You aren't really going to release us and expect us to keep out deal, are you? We could easily run off and never come in contact with you again," Luxord said cautiously, placing an arm around the younger man's waist.

Demyx looked up then cocked his head to face Hades. Number X had a good point. He waited as Hades merely smiled.

"Oh, I doubt you two will run off, isn't that right, Demyx?"

The blonde gave an uneasy look, glancing back up at Luxord. "Well…"

"What if you never see us again? You couldn't possibly come and fetch Demyx here. Could you now?"

Growling, Hades muttered an agreement to that logic.

"Now then, good luck getting Sora," Luxord said, stepping back into a portal, carrying along Demyx with him. The blonde's eyes were wide, he had never been in someone else's portal, just his own. It was different clinging to someone else… he didn't mind though. Not since it was Luxord.

* * *

As the portal opened up again, Demyx smiled. They were home. It was their world, The World That Never Was. He let go of Luxord and gave an excited little dance, successfully summoning his sitar, beginning to play it. Water clones appeared and began dancing around Luxord and him.

He gave a pure smile at Luxord.

"I never thought you of all Nobody's would rescue me. I that you said I was a nuisance right before I left?"

"I did. But a loveable one at that."

Demyx, shocked, stopped playing and the clones became large puddles around them. He had said it. Love. Maybe not directly, but it was there all right. Luxord did his previous actions out of LOVE. Demyx gave a sheepish grin. _I knew we had hearts to love_.


End file.
